gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-Santana Relationship
The Mercedes-Santana Relationship, also known as Santedes, Sancedes or Santacedes, is the rivalry and newly-found friendship between Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez. Episodes Season One Laryngitis The two perform The Boy Is Mine together, after Mercedes starts dating Puck, who Santana used to date. The song turns into a physical confrontation, and also becomes a bit verbal. Mr. Schue breaks them up, but Santana goes for another shove after this. After, Santana tells Mercedes Puck's hair is growing back, meaning he will break up with Mercedes after it does. Season Two Duets Santana states to Mercedes that she sometimes puts weird stuff in her food when she is not looking and tried to punch her a few times. The two perform River Deep - Mountain High as part of the duets competition. Santana suggests they join up, because they have the best voices in the club and will be the "undisputed top bitches of the school". The two seem friendly after the performance, and Santana tells the club they've already made custom bibs for Breadstix. When Sam and Quinn are announced the winners of the Duets Contest, Santana gets angry and tries to get up but Mercedes stops her. Prom Queen They perform Dancing Queen at the Prom and seem to be on good terms. At first, they look sad and worried for Kurt, but then both are having fun and dancing around with each other while they sing the song, arm in arm. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Despite the fact that the two seemed to have become friends, Mercedes approves of Will's decision to suspend Santana from the Glee club (due to her and the Cheerios setting a purple piano on fire, on Sue's orders), noting that it's about time people took the club seriously if they are going to succeed at Nationals this year. Pot O' Gold Mercedes asks Santana to join The Troubletones, and she agrees as long as she can come with Brittany. They sing lead to Candyman. Mash Off Mercedes tells Santana to stop being so hard on the guys in New Directions. The two girls, along with Brittany and the Troubletones, lead and perform an Adele mash up, Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. Hold On To Sixteen The Troubletones performs Survivor/I Will Survive mash up for Sectionals. Mercedes and Santana lead the song. Yes/No Santana and Mercedes sing'' The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'' along with Rachel and Tina where they have flashbacks. Santana has a flashback to the first time she met Brittany and Mercedes has a flashback to the first time she met Sam. Once the song ends Mercedes leaves the auditorium in tears and goes to the restroom. Santana follows Tina and Rachel to the restroom to comfort Mercedes and to -see what is upsetting her. Mercedes tearfully confesses to them that it wasn't Shane that she thought of during the song, it was Sam. Santana looks sympathetic towards her, and a little concerned. Saturday Night Glee-ver Will is worried about both their futures, since he's aware that neither of them have any plans yet. They are thus both made finalists in the dance-competition and rewarded with an assignment to cover a song from "Saturday Night Fever". Santana along with Brittany helps Mercedes by singing back-up for her during Disco Inferno. Choke Mercedes and Santana, along with Brittany, Sugar and Tina we're all involved in the abusive joke made towards Coach Beiste and her black eye. Sue, Roz, and Beiste inform the girls that their assignment is to perform a song that was about female empowerment. Together, they were performed in Cell Block Tango, which was received negatively by them. Later, when Coach Beiste was honest to the group about the abuse she went through, they performed Shake It Out ''with Tina Cohen-Chang. Prom-asaurus Near the beginning, Santana and Mercedes are seen fooling around and laughing together in the background. When Will congratulated the nominees for Prom King and Queen, Mercedes was seen giving Santana a high-five. Props Together with Brittany they approach Coach Beiste after learning that she still lives with Cooter Menkins. Goodbye During the last week of their time at school, Mercedes, Sam and Santana discuss Mercedes' future plans. Santana congratulates her for being able to move to Los Angeles, as she dreamed, and hugs her. Santana admits that if it weren't Mercedes', she'd be terribly jealous of her, implying a deep friendship between the two of them. Songs Duets *The Boy is Mine'' by Brandy and Monica (Laryngitis) *''River Deep - Mountain High'' by Ike & Tina Turner (Duets) *''Dancing Queen'' by ABBA (Prom Queen) Sang Together In a Group Number *''Express Yoursel''f ''by ''Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *''Bad Romance'' by Lady Gaga. (Theatricality) *''Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)'' by Journey. (Journey) *''To Sir, With Love'' by Lulu. (Journey) *''Empire State of Mind'' by Jay-Z ft. Alicia Keys. (Audition) *''Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer'' by The Rolling Stones/Bon Jovi. (Never Been Kissed) *''Deck the Rooftop by ''John Parry Ddall/Christmas Carols. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen'' by Unknown. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''Blame It (On the Alcohol)'' by Jamie Foxx ft. T-Pain. (Blame It On The Alcohol) *''Loser Like Me'' by Glee. (Original Song) *''I Love New York/New York, New York by ''Madonna/From "On the Town". (New York) *''It's All Over'' from Dreamgirls. (Asian F) *''Candyman'' by Christina Aguilera. (Pot O' Gold) *''Rumour Has It/Someone Like You'' by Adele. (Mash Off) *''Survivor/I Will Survive by Destiny's Child/Gloria Gaynor''. (Hold on to Sixteen) * We Are Young by fun. ft. Janelle Monáe. (Hold on to Sixteen) *''Do They Know It's Christmas?'' by Band Aid. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Summer Nights'' by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John. (Yes/No) *''The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'' by Roberta Flack. (Yes/No) *''Black or White'' by Michael Jackson. (Michael) *''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly'' by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/R.Kelly. (On My Way) *''What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)'' by Kelly Clarkson. (On My Way) *''Stayin' Alive'' by the'' Bee Gees''. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) *''How Will I Know'' by Whitney Houston. (Dance With Somebody) *''Cell Block Tango'' from Chicago. (Choke) *''Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine''. (Choke) *''Edge of Glory'' by Lady Gaga. (Nationals) *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' by Meatloaf. (Nationals) Related Songs *''Sweet Transvestite'' from The Rocky Horror Show. (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Cherish/Cherish'' by Madonna/The Association. Sung by Mercedes with The God Squad. From Santana To Brittany. (Heart) *''Disco Inferno'' by The Trammps. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) Trivia *In Goodbye, when Santana says that she is just as talented as the other seniors, she only refers to Mercedes by her real name ("I'm just as talented as Mercedes, Boy Chang, Berry or Lady Hummel ...). *Both have dated Puck and Sam (Mercedes is currently still dating Sam). *Both were frienemies with Rachel. But, now Santana is officially Rachel's friend and so is Mercedes. Gallery Mercedes & Santana - River Deep, Mountain High.gif Santana Vs. Mercedes.gif Mercedes Vs Santana.png River Deep-Mountain High.gif Santana & Mercedes shouting at her.gif tumblr_li4ohzmU291qctfyqo1_500.gif Mercedes & Santana - RD, MH.gif Mercedes++Santana.png Mercedes++Santana+Mercedes_Brittany_and_Santana.png SantanaMercedesRHISLY.png On-My-Way-4.png glee-18-santana-and-merc56edes.jpg glee-mercedes-santana-duetss.jpg images87654321.jpg santana-and-mercedesrhislu.jpg tumblr_la7hq20uZV1qadby2o1_50067.png Screen Shot 2012-03-10 at 7.19.30 PM.png Tumblr_m28gv7rFoy1qfcdl6o5_500.jpg 278624255_640.jpg Glee31607.jpg glee-the-boy-is-mine.jpg glee-139.jpg Survivor_I_Will_Survive_(Glee_Cast_Version).jpg 261224821_640.jpg Survivor_I_Will_Survive_(Glee_Cast_Version)-3.jpg Glee_troubletones_4.jpg duetsrecapjpg-fc8efb6f7853ef1c.jpg candyman.jpg glee304img5.jpg glee-troubletones-survivor.jpg Mercedes_Santana_River Deep.jpg mercedes-santana-brittany.jpg Picture13njiuy.png screen-capture-5.png survivor.jpg troubletones.png picture-4zxcvbnm.png 550w_ustv_glee_do_thriller_3.jpg 31012.jpg f18063cd644201253c62815d422224b4a1ce9357-Glee-How-Will-I-Know.jpg tumblr_m3e98mdqFX1r9a954o10_1280.jpg pohijfj8mc1fc2p.jpg 56366830.jpg glee31803.jpg glee20111107-troubletones.jpg Brittana_+_Mercedes_dodgeball.jpg Britttany-santana-and-mercedes-300x142.png s640x480zxcvbnm.jpg gleegold2.jpg img-thingsdfghjk.jpg new york 21.png glee31701.jpg Mercedes and Santana.png Santana and Mercdes.png SantanaMercedeshifive.png SantanaMercedeshi5.png Santana taking care of Mercedes when she's sick.jpg|Santana taking care of Mercedes TroubletonesEdgeOfGlory9.png tumblr_m4k60wMEV61qgerbz.gif tumblr_m4l6wxudJM1r3m3j0.gif tumblr_m4m0t1ebUD1r4mxi6.jpg tumblr_m5ev5t7wqK1r4j15b.gif tumblr_m4e2urSTO41robl32o2_250.gif tumblr_m4e2urSTO41robl32o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m4e2urSTO41robl32o9_r1_250.gif tumblr_m4e2urSTO41robl32o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2qom9jygr1qbcfc7o2_250.gif tumblr_m2qom9jygr1qbcfc7o3_250.gif tumblr_m3tksvbCTO1qd1240o1_r3_250.gif tumblr_m3tksvbCTO1qd1240o9_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3tksvbCTO1qd1240o15_r3_250.gif tumblr_m4gkuhTHrF1qjcrcmo4_250.gif DQSancedes.jpg HWIKSancedes.jpg IMLSancedes.jpg sancedes.jpg Santana11.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships